


Renewal

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Character Death Fix, Drabble, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Character Death, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Predacons Rising (Prime Movie), Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renewal

“I….I thought that you were gone forever…when you merged with the AllSpark; it just seemed impossible to have you back.” Ratchet had said, slow and languid, but grateful like the unexpected embrace Optimus had received from him.

There was a renewal in Cybertron after the war that had plagued the planet for many years had finally come to an end, and there was almost the thought that such peace would only exist in what humans call a dream. Optimus had merged the Matrix with the AllSpark, and the last Ratchet had seen of him was him soaring into the Well, where he had thought he would be forever.

Optimus thought of that decision, a glimmer of regret etched in him; then he took the medic’s hand with his own, and he smiled.

“Nothing is impossible, old friend.”


End file.
